


(I wish) Someone Out There Will Find Me

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author pretends to know what she's doing, Badass Rey, Bands, Ben is dumb as always, Colorado, F/M, Finn and Rose are bae, Football | Soccer, Friends to Lovers, Green Day References, Mechanic!Rey, Multi, Old music - Freeform, Rey is poor, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Swearing, no Snoke, old cars, rey has more abs than ben swolo, this is shit, unkar plutt is an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Look, Rey, I can either put you in the soccer team for a whole semester or I'll have to call your foster father to discuss a possible task for you as a substitute."Rey had feared the worst when she was called into Holdo's Office first thing this morning.





	1. On The Boulevard Of Broken Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Fellow Reylos,  
I don't know how frequent I'll update this, since I don't have a beta and don't have much time myself. English isn't my first language so I'm apologizing in advance for any possible mistakes or typos. I did a lot of research for this, but I can't be sure I got everything right, so I'm apologizing for that too. 
> 
> Enjoy <33

_New Alderaan High School, September 2004._

"Look, Rey, I can either put you in the soccer team for a whole semester or I'll have to call your foster father to discuss a possible task for you as a substitute."

Rey had feared the worst when she was called into Holdo's Office first thing this morning. She knew her behavior and participation in class weren't the greatest over the past few weeks but surely there were more important matters for the school to handle? Weren't there? She could have it worse though, a semester in the 11th Grade Soccer Team couldn't be that bad. Rey wasn't even bad at soccer, that much she could admit to herself but did she want to spend half of the entire year between sweating emo boys and uncivilized pricks? Rather not, but Rey couldn't risk anything to lose her Scholarship.

A hand rattling on her shoulder made Rey jolt out of her train of thoughts.  
"ReyRey, what did Holdo want? Everything alright?"  
Rose plumped down next to her, shoving a packed lunch tray under her nose. "Nah, I'm fine, but thanks Rosie." Before Rey could continue Finn sat down across from her. "So uhm," Rey tried again, "Guess y'all can say hi to your new number nine."  
"No way!"  
"Oh geez"  
Finn and Rose both said at the same time and Rey gave them a sheepish grin as she stuffed her mouth with more gross cantina sandwich.  
"Yeahh, Holdo said either that or she'd have to call Unkar for a substitute task." She said, sighing. Finn and Rose gave her measuring smiles, "It's not gonna be that bad, we both know you're ass fucking good at soccer. Besides", Rose added with a wicked smirk "You'll have an entire semester with all the hot dudes!" Rey could only put her head in her hands and groan while Finn laughed at her and Rose.

The rest of the day went by eventless and Rey found herself exhausted but smiling at the end of her shift at Mos Eisley Auto. Chewie had let her go home early after she'd told him that from now on she'd attend soccer training every Tuesday and Thursday after school. Rey worked as a mechanic at the Mos Eisley Repair shop for circa two years already and the owner, Chewie was like a father to her. He wouldn't let her work every day since she was only sixteen, but paid her more than she'd earn from her short shifts. Rey would hide all her saved money in a rusty metal box under her bed, clinging to it as the only hope to move as far away as possible from Unkar and the bad memories of a broken childhood as soon as she'd finish high school.

When Rey got home she hurriedly sneaked her way upstairs, avoiding Plutt, who was laying passed out on the couch, four empty bottles of beer parked on the table. Rey grimaced in disgust. Once in the safety of her own room, Rey locked the door -a habit she'd never managed to lose- and stripped down to her underwear, she would put on some Doris Day on her Vinyl Player and bury herself under the covers of her squeaking bed, close her eyes and fall asleep to the quiet melody of 'If I give my heart to you'.


	2. My Shadow's The Only One That Walks Beside Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really isn't perfect.
> 
> enjoy the garbage <3

The weather was comfortable. Even for September, it wasn't really cold. A fresh breeze of air blew Rey's hair wildly around as she drove with the windows of her 1968 Camaro down and her head bobbing rhythmically to the Ramones, down the streets of Westminster.  
Rey is nervous, it's Tuesday which meant her first soccer training was upcoming.

In the hallway of the new Alderaan high school, she fights the constant shove of bodies, trying to hold onto her stack of books.

As if summoned, a body collides into her back, jostling her and nearly knocking her over. She scowls as she moves to wheel around, ready to tell this fucker off. “Can you watch where you’re fucking going—” but the loud ringing of the school's bell interrupts her and even more bodies bump into her, trying to get into their classes on time. Great way to start the day. _These fucking morons_, Rey grunted to herself and made her way to her Science Class with Ms. Offee.

After seven hours of boring lectures and falling asleep twice during class, Rey felt completely done for the day. If it wasn't for the stupid fucking soccer training. Groaning, Rey sat up and slung her backpack over her shoulder. Rose and Finn had already left together but not without giving Rey the most crushing group hug to ever exist. With hesitant steps, Rey made her way to the soccer field, behind the school. 

As it turned out Coach Beckett wasn't that bad. Rey'd heard pretty ominous things about him but he didn't seem weird or unfriendly at all. He also assured her that the boys ("his sons") would be nice to her. Rey could only hope that the Coach's words were trustworthy.  
Before Rey could prepare herself any further the group of boys made their way over the field, coming right to her and Beckett. She wiped her sweaty palms at her washed-out jeans and put a what she hoped was a friendly-looking smile on.

"Everyone listen here, I've got some things to announce!" Coach yelled over to the group. As they came closer in a circle around her and Beckett, Rey felt herself getting hot and blushing heavily under their skeptical gazes. 

"This is Rey." He said and pushed her into the middle with a heavy hand on her shoulder. "We all know that since Wedge left we've been lacking on potential and were undermanned. Rey here," he patted her arm, "will be our new number nine. At least for the first semester. Treat her good and be goddamn nice, sons. I don't want her crying on the first day because you fellas don't know how to act. That clear?" A wave of nods and a few huffs went through the gathering. Rey swallowed heavily. "Alright," Coach continued, "get changed and run a few rounds." One boy, he was pretty tall and huge.._oh jeez_ he was built like a fucking fridge, marched over to her.

"Wanna get your tricot?" he asked, not unfriendly. For a second, Rey just starred. "I-Uhh yeah! Sure." Rey immediately cringed at her tone. If he noticed her growing nervousness, he didn't comment on it. The boy- _the man_ gestured to follow her and after a few turns into the hall, he turned around to her. "It probably won't fit that well, but I think Coach has already requested some in your size." Rey simply nodded and took the tricot and shorts from him. "Thanks," she all but whispered, immediately clearing her throat.  
"I'm Ben, by the way." He extended a hand to her and Rey took it, trying for a firm handshake. "I'm the Captain, so if you have any questions or some of the team are bothering you, you can just come to me." Rey smiled at him. As he began to walk back to the dressing rooms she called out after him "Uhh Ben, where should I change?" 

Rey ended up waiting for the boys to dress and was allowed to use the dressing room alone to change when the rest of the team was already outside, warming up.  
The tricot and pants she was given looked a few sizes too big on her, but she stepped out on the field in them anyways. 

The unit looked at her skeptical, so Rey just started to run along a few rounds around the field. She took the distance and speed with ease, endless missed buses and broken down cars had guaranteed for her legs to be working well. A few feet distant, Beckett and Ben were talking closely, watching her intensely. Rey shivered under their glances and jogged a little faster.

"Yeah, Holdo called in yesterday saying she had an "interesting case" for me," Beckett explained quietly to Ben.  
Ben frowned, "But coach, forgive me, does she even know the rules of soccer? Has she the stamina to play through an entire session? I'm not sure what to do with her."  
Beckett chuckled at him and wrapped an arm around Ben's shoulders.  
"Trust me, son, she knows how to play soccer. Holdo mentioned something about her having a rather complicated past but ensured me that she'd make an excellent replacement for Wedge. She also said something about her having deadlifted a hundred and twenty pounds. She may look like a skinny little brat but I'd advise you not to underestimate her."

With a heavy swallow and nod, Ben made his way over to the others.

_Phew_, he thought, 120 pounds was a damn lot, even for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions for improvement would be very much appreciated <333

**Author's Note:**

> IM SCARED 
> 
> ps: Song this fic and chapter title is inspired by: Boulevard of Broken Dreams, Green Day


End file.
